A cardiac arrhythmia is a condition in which the heart's normal rhythm is disrupted. Certain types of cardiac arrhythmias, including ventricular tachycardia and atrial fibrillation, may be treated by ablation (for example, radiofrequency (RF) ablation, cryoablation, ultrasound ablation, laser ablation, microwave ablation, and the like), either endocardially or epicardially.
Procedures such as pulmonary vein isolation (PVI) are commonly used to treat atrial fibrillation. This procedure generally involves the use of a cryogenic device, such as a catheter, which is positioned at the ostium of a pulmonary vein (PV) such that any blood flow exiting the PV into the left atrium (LA) is completely blocked. Once in position, the cryogenic device may be activated for a sufficient duration to create a desired lesion within myocardial tissue at the PV-LA junction, such as a PV ostium. If a cryoballoon is used as the treatment element of the cryogenic device, the balloon is typically inflated using a fluid coolant, enabling the balloon to create a circumferential lesion about the ostium and/or antrum of the PV to disrupt aberrant electrical signals exiting the PV.
The success of this procedure depends largely on the quality of the lesion(s) created during the procedure and whether the cryoballoon has completely occluded the PV. For example, a complete circumferential lesion is produced only when the cryoballoon has completely occluded the PV. Incomplete occlusion allows blood to flow from the PV being treated, past the cryoballoon, and into the left atrium of the heart. This flow of warm blood may prevent the cryoballoon from reaching temperatures low enough to create permanent lesions in the target tissue. The creation of reversible lesions may not be sufficient to achieve electrical isolation and, as a result, atrial fibrillation may be likely to reoccur. Additionally, even if the PV is completely occluded, suboptimal operation of the cryoablation system may result in cryoballoon temperatures that are not low enough, or not applied for a sufficient amount of time, to create permanent lesions in the target tissue.
Current methods of assessing or monitoring PV occlusion include fluoroscopic imaging of radiopaque contrast medium injected from the device into the PV. If the device, such as a cryoballoon catheter, has not completely occluded the PV ostium, some of the contrast medium may flow from the PV into the left atrium. In that case, the device may be repositioned and more contrast medium injected into the PV. This method not only necessitates the use of an auxiliary imaging system, but it also exposes the patient to potentially large doses of contrast medium and radiation. Alternatively, pressure measurement distal to the occlusion site can be used to assess occlusion prior to initiating the coolant injection. Other methods may involve the use of temperature sensors to determine the temperature within the cryoballoon and to correlate the measured temperature to a predicted thickness of ice created in tissue that is in contact with the cryoballoon. However, it may be difficult to accurately determine ice thickness based on balloon temperature alone and this latter method can only be used during coolant injection.
During cryoablation, ice forms between the cryoballoon and adjacent tissue, and this contributes to lesion formation. Additionally, ice formation between a cryotreatment element and adjacent tissue may be an indicator of PV occlusion. The greater the volume of warm blood that passes over the cryoballoon, the slower ice formation will occur, and the thinner the layer of the formed ice may be. However, direct means for measuring PV occlusion, ice formation, and/or ice thickness (and therefore PV ablation) are not available.
It is therefore desirable to provide a cryoablation method, system, and device that allows for real-time and accurate assessment and monitoring of ice formation during PV ablation without the need for expensive imaging systems and without patient exposure to radiation. It is further desirable to provide a means for using ice formation as an indicator of the presence and/or quality of PV ablation.